1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a firearm and more specifically it relates to a gunstock system having an internal magazine for storage of various types of ammunition and for providing ambidextrous delivery of the ammunition into the user's hand when desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Many firearms include a magazine, such as for holding one or more spare ammunition cartridges. However, the space allotted within the magazine is generally not suitable or adequate for holding a desired number of ammunition cartridges.
Attempts have been made to provide for a space to hold additional cartridges. Such attempts have included sleeves having holders for a plurality of cartridges, wherein the sleeve is removably received by the gunstock. However, the sleeves are generally not aesthetically pleasing, may not adequately hold the cartridges, may provide difficulty in removing the cartridges, may provide for uncomfortable shooting of the firearm, among other faults.
Other cartridge holders have been integrated into the gunstock; however these also have many faults, such as being difficult to remove the cartridges, making the firearm unbalanced, not aesthetically pleasing, not suited for left or right handed shooters, among various other deficiencies.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved gunstock system having an internal magazine for storage of various types of ammunition and for providing ambidextrous delivery of the ammunition into the user's hand when desired.